Losing My Religion
by 0ExTwenty
Summary: Happiness is a choice that requires effort at times


Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it – Losing My Religion by R.E.M. _

_(Italics are Thoughts) _

-

Whoop-de-Freaking Doo

That was about all a certain sunshine haired girl could really think about at the moment. Standing within a rather small elevator she grimaced a bit as her luggage started to feel ever heavier. _"God" _she tugged on the coat she was currently wearing _"Why's it have to be so hot"_ grumbling a bit the girl let her luggage fall as well as the bag that had been slung over her shoulder. Taking off the heavy coat a barrage of cold air hit her body as the elevators air conditioning finally was able to hit her body.

**Ding**

The door slid open revealing a hallway. Grabbing her luggage and bag the blonde exited the elevator, Stepping into the dull hallway the girl raised an eyebrow. Reaching a hand into her jeans pocket she pulled out a wrinkled paper. A number was scrawled upon it in pencil _"D20" _it read. A small smile crossed the blonde's face as she looked up towards the doors. Walking briefly she reached her destination. Going up to the door she raised her fist and softly knocked onto the hard wood.

She waited briefly until the door started to open. Revealing a rather tall and handsome young man his violet locks falling passed his shoulders. Golden eyes falling upon the blonde girl who gave him a weak smile "Hi" she started "Is Joshua here?". The man smiled "You must be Rosette" he answered "Joshua went to the store" . The blonde's smile deterred a bit "Oh…" she answered, silence then set upon the two until finally the violet haired boy stepped aside "Want to come in?" he asked.

Nodding a bit the blonde gave him a slight "Thank You" before walking into the doorway the blonde promptly dropped her luggage near the entrance giving a exaggerated sigh of relief as she stretched out her weary limb. "I'm his roommate Chrono" At this the blonde's eyes widened considerably _"Roommate?" _Turning towards Chrono the young girl started to panic. It seems that his younger brother Joshua had neglected to mention that he shared the apartment, _that she was now living at! _

Seeing her reaction the boy raised an inquisitive eyebrow "Never mentioned me, huh?" The blonde nodded "Must've slipped his mind" she answered _"I'm going to kill him!". _For the reason poor Rosette was now moving in with her younger brother and his roommate was simple. She had lost her apartment in the city not too soon after she had been fired from her job as a store clerk. So with nowhere to go the young woman came to live with her brother Joshua who lived in the smaller town about two hours away from the city. Yet as she stood there looking at Chrono it was pretty safe to say that Rosette did not feel very grateful towards her sibling.

A small silence passed between the two before Chrono finally spoke up once again "It's alright" his voice light and friendly "I gave him the idea for you to come and live here" walking passed her the young man went to sit on the black sofa perched not too far from them laying his head back a bit. Still Rosette was not convinced "Are you sure its alright" she continued "I mean…I don't want to intrude" Even if the blonde would never admit it, This Chrono was fairly attractive and what would she do if he ever brings a date home? . "Of course not" he answered.

Before the blonde could answer, the sound of the doors lock opening vibrated through the air and soon a blonde haired boy was opening it. a grocery bag within his arms as he walked into the room "Hey Chrono" he said automatically not bothering to look up from the bag's contents as he walked straight into the kitchen "Listen can you go out for a little while" the sounds of cupboard opening and closing came from the room. All the while both Chrono and Rosette stared blankly towards the boys direction "I want everything to be perfect for when Rosette gets here I can tell her the big news".

Chrono glanced towards the still Rosette. Her eyes were hidden behind her blonde bangs, yet by the way her hands were squeezed tightly into fists. It was safe to say that she was royally pissed. Finally the young blonde boy exited out of the kitchen "So what do you say bud…" he stopped dead within his tracks "…dy" eyes widening the Rosette's younger sibling suddenly found himself staring death in the eye "Hi Sis".

"Hello Brother Dearest" her tone was dripping with venom.

"**Slam"**

Joshua jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Turning his head slightly the blonde boy was able to see that Chrono had already exited the apartment. Cursing inwardly he turned back towards his sister. "Listen Sis" he started. However it was this particular moment that the blonde girls eyes came out from their hiding spot. Showing the pure fury that had been hidden within them. _"Screw This" _Joshua leapt over the sofa that had been next to them. Landing face first into the cushions he quickly recovered and started to make his way towards the hallway. **"Joshua" **he could hear the footsteps of his pursuer behind him. Her breath snorting through her nostrils much like a dragon before it breathed its fiery breath.

Coming to the first door, Joshua pushed the door open then immediately slammed it behind him. **"Doof" **the door vibrated slightly as Rosette smashed into it on accident. It took a moment for her to recover before her fists came slamming down upon the doors wooden surface **"Open this door" **her voice boomed from the other side. All the while Joshua had his body pressed firmly against the opposite side in hopes that it would not break under her harsh attack.

This went on for a while. However over time Rosette's hits dwindled until finally there was almost no noise coming from the other side of the door. Leaving Joshua confused as what to do, for he still didn't dare to stick his head out so instead he just spoke through the door "Sis?" he got no reply.

Figuring that she was simply ignoring him, the blonde haired boy continued "I got something to tell you" he said. Figuring that she knew Chrono was his roommate the brave young lad went on "I'm moving out". The answer was exactly what he expected **"What!" **came her loud answer and once again her pounding resumed **"Where are you going to go?".**

Joshua gulped, now here came the hard part "I'm giving my room to you and…" Dear lord almighty he was nervous "I'm going to move in with my fiancée". Her pounding ceased immediately as shock took over her system. Yet there was nothing she could really say, she wanted to yell at him for doing this at such a young age.

However nothing came out of her mouth. Instead she did something that was completely unexpected to her and Joshua…

**Slam**

She locked herself in the closest room possible.

Already Rosette could hear Joshua's yells for her to come out. But she didn't pay it any mind as she walked deeper into the room. Scanning it quickly the first thing she could think of was _"Really damn clean" _there wasn't even a speck of dust on the cabinets that held most of the clothes. Posters of several older bands were hung upon the wall and a rather beat up stereo sat on the cabinet closest to the bed.

Sitting on the bed, Rosette brought her feet up onto the comforter and hugged her knees. This was almost too much to process at once. Her entire life was changing in the course of one damned day. She was jobless and homeless, her brother had found someone to replace her in his life and now she was sitting in some strange room feeling sorry for herself.

-

How much time Rosette spent in that room, she did not know. Nor did she really care because outside the door new voices started to emerge. Two to be exact, one was Joshua of course, the second however was a rather feminine voice that she didn't recognize. However she didn't pay this no mind as she simply rolled over on the bed. Her thoughts drifting through the times when they were growing up. That was until she heard the lock un-click and the knob turn.

Lifting her head off the bed she turned around towards the door. Surprised as the opening door revealed not her brother but Chrono. A small apologetic smile on his face as his golden eyes shined down at her from beneath the violet locks that covered them somewhat. "Hi" his voice was low almost in a whisper as if she would run away if he startled her.

"H-how'd you get in?" she asked. Reaching into his jean pocket Chrono pulled out his keys "This is my room" he held up the key for the door. Rosette's eyes looked downwards feeling like a complete idiot. _"Of course this is his room" _there would be no way in hell, that Joshua keeps his room this clean.

"You know" her eyes traveled back towards him "Um… Joshua and Azmaria are outside waiting for you". So the girl's name was Azmaira huh? Still though there was no way Rosette was going to go out there and come face to face with her. Rosette looked away from the boy not feeling like making eye contact with him she answered "I don't want to meet her" she stated. Chrono moved a bit closer to her yet still giving her some space as he sat down on the bed. His back towards her as he stared towards the closet in front of him "I know its none of my business" he said "But both Josh and Az are my friends. So I must ask why you don't want to meet her".

"I don't know" the blonde answered as she buried her head into her palms "It's just…". She trailed off. "She's a nice person" lifting her head from her palms Rosette turned to look at him. However he still had his back towards her as he continued "Sometimes too nice" he said with a slight chuckle "She'll apologize for almost anything even if it wasn't her fault". His body turned slightly as he laid a knee onto the bed "She's wanted to meet you for awhile now Rosette" ruby eyes burned into her blue ones "If not for Az do it for Joshua"

-

"She doesn't like me?" Rosette could hear a woman's voice say as she exited Chrono's room. "Of course not" Joshua tried to reassure her "Sis is just going through a lot right now". Slowly the blonde walked towards the end of the hallway where her brother and his fiancée waited. Walking into the living room the blonde was greeted by the sight of the couple sitting on the sofa.

The girl was beautiful that was for sure. Snow white hair ran down the side of her face framing it. The locks of hair went passed her shoulders where her black dress adorned her petite body. Her hands were within her lap where they nervously ran over themselves repeatedly. Joshua was the first one to notice Rosette "Sis" then the girls head raised causing her snow white hair to shift slightly as her eyes bored into the blonde.

Immediately she jumped up from the sofa, Joshua following pursuit as he started to introduce her to his sister "Rosette this is Az" the girl walked up to the blonde. A smile upon her face as she greeted the older woman "Joshua's told me so much about you" her tone was one of a person who was genuinely sweet. Although she had only met the girl a minute ago, Rosette was already taking a liking to her.

The hours passed by as Rosette got acquainted to Azmaria. The blonde rather liked the moment, using it as an opportunity to tell rather embarrassing stories that her brother would rather she forget. Then Azmaria told Rosette how the two of them had met, it seems the two of them had the same English and Math lectures so decided to study together and their relationship had progressed from there.

At the end of the evening they both left. Leaving her Joshua's room to sleep in, yet as she sat there in the now deserted living room Rosette heard a sound emitting through the silent apartment. It was a low melody that was accompanied someone's voice.

"_Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me"_

Getting up from the couch Rosette slowly started to make her way towards the source of the voice.

"_I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to"_

She was a bit surprised to see that it was coming from Chrono's room. The sound of an acoustic guitar now hovering around the air.

"_Though I know that evenin's empire has returned into sand,_ _Vanished from my hand, Left me blindly here to stand but still not sleeping."_

Hesitantly she walked towards the open door. The sounds of an acoustic guitar getting louder with each step.

"_Hey! Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me,  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to."_

She stood in the doorway where she cautiously peered into the room.

"_In the jingle jangle morning I'll come followin' you."_

Sitting upon the bed with his eyes closed, was Chrono softly hitting the left handed acoustic guitar in his hands. As his right hand made the chords necessary for the song. Softly singing the lyrics as he seemed to be within his own little world.

"_Take me on a trip upon your magic swirlin' ship,  
My senses have been stripped, my hands can't feel to grip,  
My toes too numb to step, wait only for my boot heels"_

His playing stopped suddenly as he noticed that there was now someone new within the room. A red tint appearing on his cheeks as he saw Rosette standing within the doorway "I thought you went with Josh and Az" he asked. The blonde nodded as a small smile came across her face "I'm sleeping here tonight" she answered.

"Hey listen" the blonde started, "I wanted to thank you for earlier" ruby eyes twinkled a bit as he took the apology "You're welcome" his mood was cheerful "But I didn't do anything you did". The blonde leaned against the doorframe as she responded "Still thanks". "No problem" he set the acoustic instrument on his bed "We are roommates now".

Rosette nodded in agreement "Yeah" and with that she bid him good night. Closing the door and walking into Joshua's room, throwing herself on the bed the blonde laid there for a bit. Her thoughts now processing all that has now happened. Her brother's fiancée, her new home, Chrono…

She slept with a smile on her face.

--

Ages: Rosette (21), Chrono (?), Joshua (19), Azmaria (18)

A/N:

Well hello,

It seems I'm going to try my hand at a chapter story now. Maybe I should tell you a few things first. The song within the fic is called "Mr. Tambourine Man" by Bob Dylan. It was playing when I wrote this so I felt it should be added for some reason. And another thing is there is most likely not going to be no huge plot in this story, just what I feel it would be like if Chrono and Rosette were normal people dealing with things in everyday life, so no bad guys, or world destroying events, I mean there will be pricks and jerks but nothing too bad.

And yes there will probably a song put in everynow and then so I'm sorry if you don't like that but its just how the story is.

Anyways thanks for reading and please review

0ExTwenty


End file.
